A Letter Every Day
by CrazyVividDreamer
Summary: "Write me a letter, that way I can always talk to you no matter where you are in the world." Drabble story. Topic: Love Letters/ Letters; Main pairing: Amuto, but will do other Shugo Chara couples too; Most Recent Story: Heartbeat - Amuto (Bonus Story) ; Rated T for safety.
1. Surprise! - Amuto

**~A Letter Every Day~**

**~Letter One: Surprise~**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!_

_**A.N.: Hello all! This will be a set of drabbles. I miss writing a lot, so I'm going to put my little thoughts into chapters. I'll try to update this every day since the chapters will be somewhat short. It will depend. The chapters will not be related to each other unless otherwise noted.**_

_**Happy Reading! **_

_**~CrazyVividDreamer**_

…..

_Pairing: Amuto_

_Dear Amu, _

Amu felt her heart constrict as she read the first two words.

_It has been a while, hasn't it?_

Amu could almost _hear _his voice speaking to her. It _had _been a while, but she was glad he was writing to her again. She would trade anything in the world to see him, hear him again.

_I'm sorry I didn't get to write. I was… busy. Concerts have been tiring, and I'm still looking for my father. I'm constantly thinking of you, seeing you in my dreams. I miss you._

She felt the tears pricking her eyes. She sniffed, closing her eyes.

_I have amazing news though._

She sucked in some air sharply. She put the letter down, burying her face in her hands. She couldn't believe it, but there it was on the last line of the body of the letter. It was clearly in his handwriting too. Suddenly, the flow of tears just came pouring out. She cried for what seemed like forever. The happiness that overwhelmed her was almost too much. She hugged the letter to her chest.

_I'm coming home. _It read.

_Lots of love from me to you, _

_Ikuto_


	2. Crush - Amuto

**~A Letter Every Day~**

**~Letter Two: Crush~**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or the brands that are mentioned in this chapter._

…

_**Pairing: Amuto**_

"**My first crush…"**

_Ikuto, _

Amu shook her head. "Ugh, why do I have to like my best friend?! I doubt he'll even like me back." She muttered. She crossed out the line reading, "Hey, Ikuto! So, I like you." The bright yellow Post-It had many scribbles by now. Another bright pink Post-It sat next to it, the beginning of a letter written on it in loopy handwriting. The yellow was her ideas, and the pink was the official letter. They all related back to one topic: Ikuto and Amu's massive crush on him.

_I don't know when I started feeling this way. _

Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori had been best friends since they were little. As they grew older, Amu had slowly developed a crush on him.

_I can't keep it inside any longer._

"Hey Amu, can I borrow your notes?" Ikuto asked. He had turned around in his seat. His dark blue eyes focused on her, and she felt like she was going to faint.

_Honestly, I don't know how I kept it in this long._

"O-oh, yeah, here you go." Amu said. She closed her notebook and handed him it.

The bell marked the end of class, and all the students stood up.

_Okay, here goes nothing. _

"Thanks, Amu. I'll give these back to you tomorrow." Ikuto said, a smile lit up his face. He waved to her.

Amu lifted a hand to wave back. She received another smile. Then, he was gone. She sighed, looking through her bag for her Post-its. When she didn't find it, she began to panic. She rifled through all the notebooks, looking for her love confession. It wasn't there. Then, she smacked her head.

"Oh my god, Ikuto has it." Amu whispered.

…

_I really…_

Amu tapped her pen against a different notebook. She counted slowly from one to ten. "What am I going to do? Ugh, this is possibly going to be the worse way to be found out! He's going to totally reject me, and our friendship is going to be weird now!" Amu muttered under her breath.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted.

Amu turned around, prepared for the worst moment of her life. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah?" She replied.

Ikuto walked up to her, handed her the notebook, and leaned down. He captured her lips with his. Her eyes widened, and she dropped her notebook. After a few moments, she melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling her closer. Finally, they had to come up for air.

"I like you too, Amu." Ikuto whispered.

The notebook lay forgotten on the floor; its pages were opened to the two bright Post-Its.

_…really like you._

"…**was you, and I've never loved anyone else."**

_**Extended Ending:**_

"Get a room!" Amu and Ikuto's friends teased, seeing them still kissing.

They both pulled away. Amu's face was dusted in pink, and Ikuto's lips were curled up in a smirk.

…

_A.N.: By the way, if you don't know what the italics were… it was parts of Amu's love confession letter to Ikuto._


	3. Phone Calls Are Cliché - Amuto

**~A Letter Every Day~**

**~Letter Three: Phone Calls Are Cliché~**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any brands mentioned in the story._

….

_**Pairing: Amuto**_

_**Genre: Fluff**_

….

"_**I hate calling you…"**_

"Ikuto, you have another letter, and another one, and another one. You know what, just come and get your own stinkin' mail!" Utau yelled from the living room.

Ikuto groaned and got up from his seat. He made his way from his room to the living room of his hotel room. A box of letters came hurling at his head. He caught it and looked up at Utau.

"What is this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A box of letters, idiot. I'm surprised you don't see it _piling _with _letters. _There's a bunch of fan mail, and other stuff." Utau replied, eating a bowl of ramen.

Ikuto rifled through his box of letters, looking for a particular one. When he finally found the pink colored letter, he smiled. He dropped the box on the table and carried that one letter up to his room. Utau looked up from her eating to see the box on the table.

"I swear. He's obsessed with _her." _She muttered before ignoring the box completely.

Ikuto took a glance at the letter to make sure he was reading the correct one. His fingers ran over his name written in loopy cursive. He smiled, opening the envelope. His eyes raked over the words, taking them in.

_Dear Ikuto,_

_ Sorry, I haven't written in a while! I've been busy with school and right when I wanted to write… I run out of stationary and ink! Gosh, what a weird thing, huh? Well, how's life on your end of the world? Is touring with your sister fun? I hope I get to see you guys again soon! Sorry this letter is so short. I promise I'll send you another one as soon as I can. (It'll be longer too, I swear!) _

_ Lots of love,_

_ Amu_

Ikuto smiled as he imagined her saying the words to him. He sat down, grabbed a pen, piece of paper, and an envelope. He started to write.

_Dear Amu,_

_ I've missed you a lot too. Right now, my sister and I are in the Americas. I think we're almost done here, and then we're going back to Japan. I can't wait to be back, hugging you in my arms. I actually have a question. Why don't we ever call each other? Is it because of the overseas cost? Letters are a good source, but what if we need to contact each other right away? Letters take a while. _

_ Love you, _

_ Ikuto_

….

He received a letter from Amu a few weeks later. It was a reply to his question. He smiled as he finished reading the letter. He set the letter down on his desk, picked up his pen, and proceeded to write his reply back to Amu.

_Dear Ikuto,_

_ Letters are supposed to keep track of our memories. Phone calls don't keep track of anything. Besides, aren't letters more…? I don't know… romantic?! You could really write what you want in a letter. Letters keep memories lasting forever, just like our love. I'll see you soon._

_ Lots of love,_

_ Amu_

"…_**It's too cliché."**_

….


	4. Accidents - Kutau

**~A Letter Every Day~**

**~Letter Four: Accidents~**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any brands that may be mentioned in this story._

_**A.N.: Oh, did I mention? You guys can request the next couple for me to write about! **_

…

_**Pairing: Kutau **_

_**Genre: Fluff, little bit of romance**_

…

"_**I guess sometimes accidents **_**are**_** lucky."**_

Kukai groaned. He was having serious girl problems right now. What was he supposed to tell _her?! _So many things ran through his mind. He ditched all of those ideas. The girl he liked was hard to impress; she was different from everyone else. She loved ramen and competition as much as he did (which was a lot). She was his soul mate.

He was _not _a guy who wrote letters. In fact, he preferred face-to-face talking or texting. Kukai hit his face against his desk. God, why was life so hard? He could hear his brothers' laughter from downstairs. Hopefully, they wouldn't come upstairs. Then, he'd be in a worse hell than this. He couldn't even text a close friend in private without his brothers bothering him.

Finally, Kukai just gave up. _I'll write whatever comes to mind then. _He thought, quickly penning down his thoughts. He folded the paper up, put it in his school uniform's pocket, and went to bed. He would worry about it the next morning.

…

The next day at school, Kukai walked by Utau's seat, dropping the letter accidentally. He had forgotten about the letter when sleep had come. Utau bent down to pick it up, opening her mouth to call to him. When she looked at who the letter was for, she shut her mouth. A small smile spread across her lips. Luck had finally come to her.

…

Kukai started to worry later into the day. Where had he put that letter? He had remembered (a little too late) that his letter was missing. It could be anywhere… in anyone's hands! It was a big accident gone wrong. God, why did life have to hate him!?

…

As Kukai made his way back to his seat, he failed to notice Utau continuously looking at him. A small smile curled on her lips, yet he didn't even pay attention to her!

She got up from her seat and walked over to him. She slid a piece of paper back to him. She waited for him to look up.

As Kukai looked down at the letter, he noticed something familiar about the paper. Scrawled across were the words, "To: Utau" and "From: Kukai". He groaned. So someone _had _found it. Say hello to utter embarrassment.

He looked up to meet amethyst eyes. His jaw almost dropped. In fact, he almost fainted. Right in front of him was the girl of his dreams. A smile lit up her features, and he felt himself smiling too. As he watched her, she nodded towards the paper, indicating him to open it.

He raised a brow, but he didn't say anything. He closed his eyes, and he slowly opened the note. There was silence.

He cracked open an eye, seeing his hurried love confession letter in front of him. His eyes skimmed over his own letter.

_Do you like me Utau? I really like you, and I've had a crush on you ever since I first laid eyes on you. You're different from everyone. I doubt there would be any girl who would want to compete in ramen eating with me. You're the only one. _

_Kukai_

As he read the next few words, he almost fainted. Right there on the paper, plain as day in Utau's handwriting was:

_To be honest, there's no one like you either. The answer to your question is…_

_Yes._

_Utau_

Kukai looked up after he finished. A big smile spread across his lips. He jumped up and kissed her right there. A few gasps spread around, but the kissing couple ignored it.

Sometimes, accidents weren't so bad after all.

"_**Lucky enough for me to have you."**_


	5. Annoying Paper Planes - Rimahiko

**~A Letter Every Day~**

**~Letter Five: Annoying Paper Planes~**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara; it belongs to its rightful owners!_

_**A.N.: So, the mostly requested couple was Rimahiko. Here it is! NEXT COUPLE is Yairi (Kairi x Yaya). Oh, don't forget to request the next couple after Yairi! :)**_

…..

_**Pairing: Rimahiko (Rima x Nagihiko) **_

_**Genre: Cheesy Fluff (Not an actual genre… I think. XD I just think this one is really cheesy.)**_

….

"_**You annoy me with your paper planes…"**_

With every paper airplane, Rima's eye twitched more. One paper airplane sailed by onto her desk. Plane Number 57 landed with all the other ignored planes. She was not going to give in to _his_ idiocy today. Rima continued to write in her notebook, trying her best not to turn around and scream.

This airplane had something written on its wing. "Read the airplane(s) please?"

_Twitch._

Rima took a few deep calming breaths. Not today, not now. She closed her eyes. This ceased the twitching… for a while.

Another paper airplane soared through the air, hitting her on the head. There went plane number 58.

_Twitch. Twitch._

That was the _last _straw. As the plane hit the ground, her patience also broke. Rima stood up, knocking her chair back. Everyone in the class flinched back. Rima slowly turned to shoot the victim her death glare.

"What do you want?!"She hissed. Her voice was like venom; she was ready for whatever _his _excuse _this _time would be.

"Can you please read one of the airplanes?" Nagi asked, a smile curled on his lips. His eyes pleaded with hers. She narrowed her eyes, but picked up a random airplane.

She had chosen the last airplane he had just sent over to her. She looked up at him, but he only smiled wider. Rima quickly unfolded the paper and let her eyes read over the three words he had written there. Rima frowned and looked back up at him.

"This was what you wanted me to know?!" Rima asked, almost yelling.

Nagi only smiled back and nodded. Rima grumbled something underneath her breath.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Nagi asked.

"I said, 'I love you too', idiot! Next time, listen!" Rima said, turning to walk back to her seat. Nagi chuckled because as she turned away, he saw a tint of pink spreading across her cheeks.

"…_**but I can't help loving you."**_**  
**


	6. Differences - Yairi

**~A Letter Every Day~**

**~Letter Six: Differences~**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any brands that may be mentioned in this story!_

_**A.N.: The next couple after Yairi (Yaya x Kairi) is Rimahiko again. So, what couple do you guys want me to do next?**_

_**By the way, I'm going to start updating my other stories again after I finish up this drabble series. **_

_**Sorry, I made Kairi and Yaya kinda OOC!**_

…

_**Pairing: Yairi (Yaya x Kairi)**_

_**Genre: Angst/Romance **_

…

"_**Why are you guys even together if you're so different?"**_

_Dear Yaya,_

_ How is life at Seiyo? I've missed you a lot ever since I moved back to my hometown. In this small town, life is boring, but I get by. Your letters make me smile. They may not be daily, but I'll live. _

_ Kairi_

Yaya giggled to herself as she finished reading the letter. "Yaya can't believe Kairi-kun likes Yaya's letters! Yaya better write back."

Yaya quickly wrote a reply to Kairi's short letter. After all, she wouldn't want to keep Kairi waiting. The next morning, she would go send it.

…

As Yaya walked to school the next day, she was confronted by a group of girls. Saaya stepped forward. They sneered upon seeing the letter she held in her hands.

"What's that, Yaya?" Saayasaid, smirking.

Yaya blinked. "It's just a letter, Saaya-chan."

Saaya smirked. "Then you wouldn't mind if I read it, would you?" She asked, walking forward and snatching the letter from Yaya's hands.

"No!" Yaya screamed, lunging for the letter. The other girls held onto her; their grip too strong for Yaya to break.

Saaya turned the letter over, glancing over it. "Hah, you're writing letters to Kairi now?" She muttered. An angry look crossed over her features.

"HE'S MINE!" She screamed to Yaya's face. She began ripping up the letter.

Yaya watched as her feelings were ripped away. "W-why?!" She said, tears streaming down her face.

"What are you doing sending him letters?! You two are so different. You guys have nothing in common_. _Someone like you would never be enough for him." Saaya said, glaring at her. She dusted her hands, stepping on the scraps of the letter.

The other girls let go of Yaya. Yaya dropped to the ground, her eyes wide. They left, cackling that evil laughter. She picked up the pieces of the letter. She clenched her fists, curling into a ball and crying.

_Why?! Why would they be so cruel as to rip my feelings to pieces…? Yaya never did anything… _She thought, still crying.

She opened her hands, staring at the pieces of paper. Through her blurry vision, she could slightly make out some of the words.

_I lo- _The paper tore, cutting off the sentence. _–a lot. _

She began to cry again.

…

Kairi smiled, stepping out of the car. He was finally back at Seiyo which meant he could see Yaya again. They hadn't seen each other in a few months- no, a year. He wondered how much she had changed. She was probably even more beautiful and still childish. He didn't care. Yaya was still Yaya, and he loved her.

He would surprise her tomorrow. Hopefully, she would be as happy to see him as he was to see her.

…

Yaya stepped into the classroom the next day. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She had cried herself to sleep last night. Usually, she would have her Guardian friends comfort her. However, they had all graduated. Now, she was the only one left. Soon, she would be graduating too. She could've called them, but why should she bother them? They had their own problems to deal with.

No, they were her friends. They would care, Yaya knew it. She could've called Kairi or written a letter to him. But, why didn't she?

"Yaya!" A voice called to her.

Yaya looked up. Kairi came running to her. He hugged her. "Hey, I've missed you!" He pulled away to look at her face.

Yaya turned away. He tilted her chin back to see him. He noticed her eyes. "Yaya, what happened?"

She started to cry, burying her face into his chest. "Kairi-kun, Yaya's so glad Kairi's here."

Kairi smiled, hugging her close. He looked up, seeing Saaya. She was glaring at Yaya. He frowned, pulling away from Yaya. "Hold on."

He walked up to them. "Do you have a problem with Yaya?"

Saaya widened her eyes. "No, we don't! Why would you think that?" She asked, laughing nervously.

Kairi narrowed his eyes. "Well, stay away from Yaya. I _hate _girls like you."

Saaya stepped back. "W-what…?"

"I don't like girls who hurt others." Kairi said, glaring at them.

Saaya turned red. "Why would someone like you even want to be with that childish Yaya?! You guys are both so different! Don't you ever get annoyed with her?!"

Kairi smirked, pushing his glasses up. "I don't care about our differences; we make each other happy. That's all I care about. After all, if you really love someone, you wouldn't care about the differences you both have.

Kairi turned to Yaya, smiling at her. She blushed. He walked over to her and put an arm around her. "I love Yaya for who she is. And if anyone has a problem with it, you just have to deal with it."

Yaya blushed, but she smiled up at him.

"_**Because… we complete each other."**_

…


	7. First Love - Rimahiko

**~A Letter Every Day~**

**~Letter Seven: First Love~**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. It belongs to its rightful owners!_

_**A.N.: Next pairing is Amuto. I'm only making this drabble series a ten chapter story. So, only three more to go! **_

….

_**Main Pairing: Rimahiko (Rima x Nagihiko), with a little of Amuto and Kutau**_

_**Genre: Fluff/ Not a lot of Romance**_

….

"_**I've never loved anyone else. I didn't care about love."**_

"So, who was your first love?" Amu asked Rima.

Rima blushed, turning her head away. "That's a bit personal!" She said.

Utau laughed. "Come on, Rima. We're all friends here! What's so embarrassing about it?"

"It's just personal, okay? Can we please skip the question?" Rima asked.

Amu opened her mouth to reply, but Utau interrupted. "Oh, I know. It's Nagi, isn't it? Those love letters in your bag tell us _everything!" _

Rima blushed even harder- if that was even possible- and glared at Utau. "Hey! I thought we all agreed not to snoop!"

"Well, technically only you and Amu agreed. I never did. Crossies!" Utau sing-songed.

Rima mock-gasped. "How dare you! Crossies are totally not allowed!"

Amu laughed. "Seriously though, Rima, who did you first like?"

Utau wiggled her eyebrows. "I know, it's-" Rima covered her mouth with her hands.

"Shh!" Rima told Utau.

"What are you guys talking about?" A voice asked.

All the girls screamed. Then, they realized it was Ikuto. Behind him, Nagi and Kukai smirked.

"God, it's a girl conversation, Ikuto. Mind your own business." Utau replied.

"Aw, come on, baby. Don't be like that." Kukai said, pulling her closer. He kissed her against the lockers.

She blushed. "Well, it's-"

Amu interrupted her. "-Nothing." She smiled innocently.

Ikuto smirked, stepping closer to her. "Really?" He asked seductively.

She blushed and turned her head away. "God, your tricks won't work on me."

"Are you sure about that?" Ikuto asked again.

"Guys, just stop." Rima said, saving everyone.

Amu and Utau shot her an appreciative glance.

"We were talking about first loves." Rima said.

The boys smirked. This was getting interesting.

"Well, we were really talking about _Rima's _first love." Utau said.

At this, Nagi smirked. He raised a brow. "Now, _I'm_ curious about my girlfriend's first love."

"The person I really like is-"

"_**Until I met you."**_

….

_**A.N.: I didn't really put the theme/topic of letters all that much into this one. However, I did talk about love letters a little. (Like in one sentence.) Hope you guys enjoyed this one! :)**_

….


	8. Postcards - Amuto

**~A Letter Every Day~**

**~Letter Eight: Postcards~**

Amu: Hey guys! It's us again!

Ikuto: Sigh.

Amu: Ikuto, lighten up. It's an Amuto one this time!

Ikuto: Okay, fine. I guess I can be happy about _that. _

Amu: Good. Well, I bet you're all wondering why we're back.

Ikuto: CrazyVividDreamer aka Kim's on vacation.

Amu: Yep! So we're doing the intro until she gets back!

Ikuto: Except she made us do the intro when she really can't because she doesn't own us.

Amu: We're nice people though. So, we volunteered!

Ikuto: No, no. YOU volunteered. I was dragged into this.

Amu: Whatever.

…..

_**Main Pairing: Amuto**_

_**Genre: Cheesy Romance**_

…..

"_**I thought it would be romantic if I sent you postcards."**_

Yet another postcard came to her again. Amu took the card from the waiter, looking at the front of it. The front showed a nice calm beach. The clear blue water lapped at the white sand. Palm trees swayed in the slight breeze.

Amu flipped over the postcard reading the one line written on it.

_I love everything about you. _

Amu smiled at this, shaking her head. This was the thirty-eighth postcard that she had received. It all came from one particular midnight-blue haired man.

She turned to the person next to her. His aviator glasses covered his cobalt eyes. He seemed to be asleep, but she knew better than that.

She set the postcard down on the table next to her. Picking up her book, she continued to read. A breeze blew her hair into her line of sight. She brushed her bubblegum hair away from the sunglasses covering her eyes.

After a while, another postcard came again. When did he have all the time to go buy these many postcards?! Amu raised an eyebrow, glancing at the message on it now.

_You're probably wondering. "Why did Ikuto send me these?" Couldn't I have just told them to you? Well, the answer is simple…_

Amu frowned. Wait, the postcard just ended there? She flipped the postcard over, looking for the continuation of the words. There was plenty of room left, yet the sentence didn't continue.

Suddenly, her upper arm was grabbed. She was pulled into a sweet kiss. Soft lips pressed against hers, and she smiled.

"I love you." Ikuto whispered into her ear.

Amu pulled away to glance at Ikuto. He was smiling.

"Really? Postcards?" She asked, raising a brow.

Ikuto just nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Why did you send them to me when I'm sitting right _next _to you?" Amu asked again.

Ikuto replied, "I thought it would be romantic."

"_**Postcards with the things I love about you."**_

…..

Amu: We hoped you enjoyed!

Ikuto: Please read and review. Blah, blah, blah.

Amu: Can't you be a little bit more enthusiastic?!

Ikuto: Fine, for you, I will. Please read and review! The next update will be really soon!

Amu: That's better.

Ikuto: You owe me.

Amu: Uh oh.


	9. Please Remember - Amuto

**~A Letter Every Day~**

**~Letter Nine: Please Remember~**

Ikuto: Why exactly did you drag me into this?

Amu: We promised Kim that we'd do this for her!

Ikuto: Once again, _you _promised. I did not.

Amu: No, I remember quite clearly that you promised with me! I was there.

Ikuto: You know what? Now that I think about it, I don't _have _to do this!

Amu: No, you do.

Ikuto: Nope. I don't have to, why? Because Kim doesn't own us! SO. HAH.

Amu: You forget the fact that we _volunteered_.

…_.._

_**Pairing: Amuto**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance**_

…_.._

"_**I will always love you."**_

_Snap._

The man lifted his gaze from the fire. His eyes narrowed as he looked at where the sound came from. He stood up from where he sat in one graceful move. His cobalt eyes stared into the darkness. Silence settled over. He stood for a moment longer before sitting back down. His muscles were still tensed, ready for anything that might happen.

The man reached for his small bag of belongings. Inside, there was a letter. He had been neglecting this letter for days now. Finally, he would read it.

_Ikuto, I want to tell you this before I forget everything. I love you. The only person I have ever loved was you. _

_Amu_

As he finished reading the letter, his brow furrowed. What did she mean by 'forget'? Before he could think about anything else, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

The figure was small in size, but seemed to move with the grace of a cat. As the person got closer, the man realized it was a girl. His eyes widened slightly at her. This girl looked exactly like _her. _He took a sharp intake of breath. There she was. The girl he loved was right in front of him. Well, more like a complete clone of her.

"Amu…?" He whispered.

The girl lifted her gaze from the ground to meet his. Her eyes were like _hers _too. They were a warm honey gold, bright, and full of wonder… innocence. The girl brushed back her pink hair.

"I'm sorry, but I must ask. How do you know my name?" The girl said.

Her answer surprised him. What? "Your name is Amu…?"

The girl nodded, cautious. She was hesitant before she answered. "…Yes…"

He was on his feet in a matter of seconds, walking to where she stood. He gripped her shoulders. "Do you remember me?"

The girl started to shake. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me. I just wanted to give you this letter!" She dropped the letter and sprinted off.

He stared after her retreating figure and bent down to pick up the letter. It was the same stationary that Amu used. With shaking hands, he opened the letter.

_Just don't forget. Please. I will come back to you. Just wait for me._

_ Amu_

"_**Even if I never remember who you are."**_

…_.._

Amu: So, do you guys think it should end there or should it go on?

Ikuto: I personally don't really care.

Amu: Shut up. Or else, I'm taking back the date I offered.

Ikuto: You can't take that back. You owe me.

Amu: No, I don't!

Ikuto: Yeah you do, remember the last chapter/story?

Amu: No…


	10. Don't Forget - Amuto

**~A Letter Every Day~**

**~Letter Ten: Don't Forget~**

Amu: This is a continuation of the story from Please Remember.

Ikuto: Is that all we're going to say in this intro?

Amu: No, we're going to say one more thing.

Ikuto: That Kim doesn't own us?

Amu: Yes.

Ikuto: Well, that's pretty much it. You didn't have to wake me up from my nap; you could've said it yourself.

Amu: Stop being so grumpy.

….

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Pairing: Amuto**_

….

"_**Did you already forget about me?"**_

Ikuto dropped the letter and ran after the retreating figure. As he watched her run, he remembered the memories they shared. The laughs, the tears, the arguments, everything came rushing through. He felt tears leak from his eyes. How could he have let her go like that?! She was so important.

….

He still remembered when they first met. It was what people called "love at first sight." She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Even if she had imperfections, he didn't care. Amu was Amu, and Ikuto had fallen head over heels in love with her. Nothing could separate them now except maybe another guy.

Tadase Hotori was the other guy. He loved Amu with all his heart and was going to marry her. Little did he know, Amu had felt nothing for him. She had fallen for Ikuto like he did with her. They developed a relationship and met in secret. They shared a few kisses here and there, but they could do nothing more. They wanted to run away together, but Amu's father wouldn't let them.

One day, Ikuto "gave up" on their relationship. Amu's father had pulled a dirty card. Amu's father decided to ruin Ikuto's family's life. Ikuto's father was fired from his job. He couldn't play his violin anywhere. His mother's small company was shut down completely. His sister's singing contract was severed. There was no hope. His parents told them they would be fine. They weren't. The Tsukiyomi family almost had to sell their house to survive.

Ikuto gave in. He agreed to stop chasing after the only girl he loved. In exchange, his family was given back everything they lost. His family may have been happy, but he was not. He left Seiyo, not looking back once. Once he was away, maybe he wouldn't feel as heartbroken. That was why he was in the forest with the fire.

….

With his long legs, he caught up to her easily. Even if she had started before him, he was still able to grab her upper arm. She stopped, turning to him. Her honey gold eyes wide with fear. He tried to catch his breath.

"Amu…please…don't…leave." He said in between gasps.

She shivered, trying to step away from him. "Let me go!" She screamed. Tears streamed down her face. "I don't know who you are, but please… just let me go!"

Ikuto felt his heart stop. "Amu, please don't be like this. Look at me. I'm Ikuto! Remember?"

"I just want to go home. The only reason I'm out here is because-" She started.

Ikuto's lips crushed down on hers. Her eyes widened, and her words became muffled. She tried to pull away, but his grip was firm. Slowly, she relaxed into the kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed. They stayed like that for a while. Slowly, they broke apart for air a few minutes later.

Something flickered in her honey gold eyes. She glanced at the sky then shifted her line of sight back to him. She looked at him as he looked at her. Then, she met his gaze with her own. Her eyes were filled with the warmth and love that he had come to know. Recognition showed in her eyes.

"Ikuto…?" She asked.

He smiled really big. "Yes! It's me, do you remember?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I do remember. How could I forget?"

He hugged her to him, tears leaking from his eyes. "Amu, I promise you. I will never leave you again."

He felt Amu's arms wrap around his. He buried his nose into her hair. He took in her strawberry scent, committing it to memory. After all, who knew how long it would be before something happened?

He pulled his face away from her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "What happened?"

Amu blinked, confused. "What… happened…?"

Ikuto nodded, silent.

"My father… he made this… _thing. _I don't know what it was, but it apparently erases your memory? He made me forget you, _us. _I don't know if it's still working or not…"Amu said. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"Let's hope not." Ikuto whispered, kissing her again.

"_**No, I promised you I never would."**_

….

Amu: I guess we'll leave you guys with this last story.

Ikuto: Hope you guys enjoyed reading this little mini series.

Amu: We certainly enjoyed being in the intro and ending again!

Ikuto: Yeah, even if I hate to admit it, I agree with you.

Amu: Until next time!

Ikuto: Bye.

….


	11. Heartbeat - Amuto (BONUS! Story)

**~A Letter Every Day~**

**~BONUS Letter: Heartbeat~**

Amu: Extra… story?! I was not told about this!

Ikuto: Well, is there anything that you _do _know about this?

Amu: All I know is that this doesn't really relate to the topic of love letters/letters.

Ikuto: You're telling me that this is a completely random story?

Amu: Yep.

Ikuto: Good enough for me.

Amu: Okay… Anyways, Kim doesn't own us or any Shugo Chara characters!

….

_**Couple: Amuto**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Angst**_

….

"_**Now that you're gone…"**_

"Ikuto, you _have _to go to work." Amu said.

Ikuto pouted. He had his head pressed to where her heart was. He closed his eyes, listening to the heartbeat.

_Ba dump. Ba dump. Ba dump._

The heart was still strong and healthy. Ah, the sound of his lover's heart was bliss.

"Ikuto. Seriously, I don't understand why you like the sound of my heart so much! We both have heartbeats, don't we?" Amu said.

"No, _you _have a heartbeat. A demon like me does not have one." Ikuto replied.

Amu groaned. "Ikuto, honestly, you can listen to my heart after you're done with work."

Ikuto sighed, giving in. "Fine, you win. You have to promise me one thing though."

"Yes, yes. I promise you; I'm not leaving this house until you come home!" Amu replied.

Ikuto laughed, kissing her. "You better not!" He teased. "Well, I'm off to work! Bye."

Amu just smiled and waved. "I'll see you soon."

….

"I'm home!" Ikuto said as he stepped into the house. He took his shoes off, looking around curiously. Where was Amu? She had promised him she wasn't going to leave. He knew that Amu wasn't one of those people who broke a promise. Either she was hiding (which was unlikely) or she was

He felt his lips tug down in a frown. Ikuto picked up his cell phone and dialed her phone. After the first few rings, he heard it ring in the house. He cocked his head to the side. He had just searched the whole house, (okay, maybe not the whole house. He got lazy.) and he didn't find her.

"Amu?" His voice rang out through the empty kitchen. The silence seemed deafening.

He followed the source of the ringing up the stairs. Curiosity peaked his interest as he stopped in front of their room. The room was slightly ajar, barely enough to see what was inside. Ikuto pushed the door open, smiling to himself. So, his Amu was hiding in here.

As he opened the door, the phone dropped out of his hand. His eyes widened and he rushed over to the bed.

On the bed, Amu laid. She looked so peaceful, like she was asleep. She wore a white dress. Its top had a sweetheart neckline and had a floral light blue belt that wove its way underneath her torso. The skirt went to her knees and blew softly in the wind. The window was open, letting the curtains fly from the wind.

Ikuto sank to his knees, staring at her. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes, threatening to spill out. How could this have happened?

The scene would've been beautiful and peaceful. However, there was something extremely wrong. In the middle of her dress- right where her stomach would be- a blotch of red stained the white. Her eyes were open. A knife stuck up into the air. The handle was a plain black.

Ikuto started to cry. He couldn't take it anymore. The one girl he had loved had died. The only girl he had ever loved in his entire existence laid on the bed dead. His eyes clouded over with fury. His cobalt eyes glistened red for a second. Then, he felt a hand on his cheek.

Ikuto blinked, staring at the hand. His eyes traveled down the hand to the arm… then to Amu's face. Her eyes glistened with tears. It was clouded over in pain, but a small smile appeared on her face.

"Hi, Ikuto." She whispered.

"Amu!" He said, bringing her to his arms. He cried into her shoulder.

She stroked his hair lovingly. "I-Ikuto-" She started. Then a stream of red came from her mouth. It stained her pink lips red.

"I-I don't have much t-time left. Please, just remember that I love you forever." Amu said, touching his cheek again.

"Amu, please don't leave." Ikuto whispered.

"I-Ikuto, I love-" She started to say the word "you", but another stream of blood flowed from her mouth.

Her eyes dimmed and clouded over. She stared at his face blankly. Her hand dropped from his cheek lifelessly.

Ikuto's tears began to fall from his eyes. "Amu, I love you too." He whispered.

He placed his head to where her heart was. A small part of him knew that she was dead. Yet, he continued to listen to the imaginative heartbeat echoing from her chest.

"_**How will I listen to your heart beat now?"**_

….

Amu: We hoped you enjoyed this short bonus chapter!

Ikuto: Honestly, we thought it was over.

Amu: We'll see you in the next story! Bye!

Ikuto: See you. (For real this time.)


End file.
